


背德旅行实录

by BitterLicht - (Minahoshiko)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乐俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minahoshiko/pseuds/BitterLicht%20-
Summary: 奇奇怪怪的骨科故事
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 5





	背德旅行实录

夏天的雨总是那样突兀。雨水持续落下砸到窗户上，滴滴答答将钟辰乐吵醒。打开手机的瞬间弹出一系列消息框，他无视了大多数，准确的找到了想看的内容。

十分钟前，黄仁俊给他发了消息：我出发了。

这雨下了一定不止十分钟。他想。

黄仁俊到他家时整个人湿透了，白色的t恤吸附在身上，透出肉色。短裤也紧紧贴着腿部，但好在它是深色的。

“我走到一半就下雨了。”

黄仁俊捏着滴水的发梢说道。水顺着他的手臂流淌下来，将衣服淋得更湿。

钟辰乐拿了准备好的毯子将人裹住送进浴室。黄仁俊不情不愿的走着，告诉他不久后会干的。最终在一句“需要我帮你洗吗？”下妥协了。

“刘扬扬来不了了。”

黄仁俊一出浴室钟辰乐便同他说。他并不在意被鸽了，从包里翻出零食，丢给钟辰乐一包软糖，又剥了根棒棒糖塞进嘴里。

黄仁俊叼着棒棒糖，手拿着棒子让糖块在口腔里翻搅。时而微微张嘴，殷红的舌尖伸出同糖块接触又很快分开，一下一下的舔舐。

钟辰乐的衣服对黄仁俊来说太大了，他自己也是完全没意识到，坐在地板上，两腿大大咧咧的分开。

在旁观者看，大腿背部的肉体完全暴露出来，最终消失在连接处。钟辰乐咽了咽，身体没来由的燥热。从刚才开始黄仁俊就是一副诱惑人的姿态，他去看了空调的温度，又往下调了些。

“好冷的。”

黄仁俊在钟辰乐的动作后发话，眼角垂下可怜兮兮的盯着他。

“啊，抱歉。”钟辰乐又要去调。

“没事的，我们坐近些就好了。”

黄仁俊拉住他的裤脚，朝他身边靠了靠。手里拿着卡包一通翻找，最终拿了《马里奥赛车》的卡带。

黄仁俊其实并不热衷于这种单击游戏，和大部分同龄人一样常玩些市面上主流的手游，并且出了名的手残。游戏开了好几轮了，还迷迷糊糊记不住按键，钟辰乐喜欢看他迷茫的样子，看够了、人炸毛了才告诉他怎么按，然后趁他不注意超车过去。

这人唯一的优点大概就是极强的胜负欲。竞技类游戏不免有摩擦，黄仁俊懊恼的看着最终名次，烦躁地又将头发弄乱。

“一定要回放一下崽种瞬间。”黄仁俊愤恨地抢过主手柄看回放，小拳头一下下砸在钟辰乐身上，他只是认命的听他数落，傻憨憨的笑。

“你还笑？”黄仁俊扑在他身上，一通乱挠。

钟辰乐的身体本就敏感，施暴者还是黄仁俊，那就更危险了。慌乱中，他感到的脖子像是被亲了一下，黄仁俊松开了他，皱着眉道歉。

“很恶心吗？”

“不，怎么会，咱俩谁跟谁!”钟辰乐大方地搂住他。如果他愿意，他可以在他身上种满草莓。

“你和你男友也是这样？”

黄仁俊窝在钟辰乐怀里点头。他的头发还没干，冰凉的水珠顺着发梢滴下来。

钟辰乐有些后悔，该让他吹干头发的。

“很想他吗？”

黄仁俊摇头，维持着之前的表情。但钟辰乐知道他很想他。

他头发上的水持续的落下，他们肩头的大部分布料都被沾湿了。钟辰乐把玩着手柄，修剪平整的指甲在硅胶上划出几道痕迹，最后他做了个决定。

“去旅行吧。”

//

空无一人的客厅或是热情的迎接。

钟辰乐想着，慢吞吞的在口袋里翻找钥匙，钥匙怼了半天才抵入锁孔。

他开门，两个猜测全部落空了。

满是情欲的脸撞进他眼里，呻吟只有一半，在开门的瞬间戛然而止。

罗渽民背对着他，微微侧目看了他一眼又转回去。黄仁俊光着屁股坐在餐桌上，双腿吓得紧紧环在他腰上。

傻子都能看出来这是在干什么。

黄仁俊躲进罗渽民怀里，像偷吃被发现的小兔子那样红了耳朵。罗渽民却不以为耻，甚至恶趣味的继续顶撞了几下。

如果钟辰乐没记错，那个位置是他经常坐的。

黄仁俊一巴掌拍到罗渽民身上，指责他动作太慢了。

钟辰乐朝他们做个了自戳双目的动作，绕过餐桌去冰箱拿水，不小心听到了这句抱怨。

一般人都会抱怨太慢了，而他的仁俊哥宁愿少爽一会儿也不想被弟弟看到性交现场。

钟辰乐喝了几口水才走出了厨房，最后捕捉到一点两人匆匆上楼的残影。

他看到刚才黄仁俊坐过的位置留着一滩白浊液体，这是尽兴的产物，而且可以推测出罗渽民没戴套。

冰水在胃里翻滚，一阵绞痛甚至牵扯了心脏，钟辰乐觉得恶心，趴在桌上干呕。但他胃里什么都没有，所以吐不出来任何东西。

他该在回来的路上吃些东西的。

钟辰乐将瓶子里剩下的水浇到头上好让自己清醒些。刺骨的水刺激着他的神经，像是一千根针扎满他的头。

他将瓶子丢进垃圾桶里，再次打开了冰箱。冷气扑面而来，他身上的液体迅速，他漫无目的的翻找着，寻找可以填饱肚子的速食。他甚至翻了冷冻柜，却怎么都找不到能吃的食物。

钟辰乐靠着冰箱滑坐到地上，拿出手机调出外卖软件。手指机械的在屏幕上滑动，色彩鲜艳的美食图片进入眼中，却不能进入大脑。

他大概会饿死，被他心爱的哥哥。

事实上罗渽民在的城市就在隔壁，开车一个小时十二分钟，特快二十六分钟。黄仁俊晚上坐车去甚至能在第二天早上赶回来，或者打着实习的名号，而不是和他在家打游戏。

他们一来罗渽民就给钟辰乐报了一系列当地旅行团将他从家里支出去，他整日跟在小红旗后面幽魂一样游览拍照。而黄仁俊就和罗渽民从见面的第一天开始就滚到一起，在漂亮的伊甸园里没有节制的做爱。

这座华丽的房子什么都好，没有家长，附近有商圈，但坏就坏在隔音不好。

罗渽民是故意将他安排在他隔壁房间的。

钟辰乐成了被凌迟的犯人，罗渽民是处刑人，拿刀精致的片下他的血肉。黄仁俊在一旁默许了这一切，漠视他的苦痛，仿佛他们之间毫无关系。

钟辰乐醒来时天黑透了。大约是下了场雨，热气被涤荡殆尽，凉爽的夜风顺着半开的窗户吹进屋内。这本该是个舒适的夜晚。

然而干净的空间将一切声响放大，感官在静谧中变得异常灵敏，于是他听到浅浅的哭泣、压抑的呻吟、肉体的撞击和床榻的悲鸣。

钟辰乐紧紧捂住耳朵，可它们还是灌进他耳朵里，愈演愈烈，仿佛有一场谋杀。

他强迫自己入睡，却始终清醒着成了凶案的目击者。

罗渽民洗澡时钟辰乐进了凶杀现场，靠昏暗的灯光摸到床前。空气里残留着淫糜的气味，黄仁俊整个人陷在柔软的靠枕里，松垮的睡衣露出触目惊心的痕迹，钟辰乐低头亲吻他潮湿的头发。

黄仁俊惊醒，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，问他怎么过来了。

钟辰乐没有回答他的问题，只是盯着他。长久的对视后，他听到带着黏连水声的脚步，于是提高音量说道：

“我们逃走吧。”

//

钟辰乐和黄仁俊走了，只带了简单的行李。

罗渽民对于他们把他丢下并不生气，接电话时还没睡醒，温柔的用沙哑的嗓音告诉钟辰乐会帮他把剩下的行李送去学校的。

大概是老天都在为罗渽民打抱不平，出逃的第二天下起了暴雨。旅游计划搁置了，他们只能待在酒店里，无所事事的打游戏。其实和在家没什么区别，只是换了地点，这并不能提高黄仁俊蹩脚的游戏水平。好在他们住的地方附近就是火锅一条街，财大气粗的钟会长说什么也要给黄仁俊赔罪。

老字号火锅店大概是仗着名声大，无论多蹩脚的服务都会有人来买账。店里的冷气开得并不足，两人围着热腾腾的锅吃得一身汗。黄仁俊额头的汗水顺着脖颈滴落，在光的照射下水淋淋一片，沾湿了衣服。

钟辰乐想起黄仁俊冒大雨来他家的那天。他盯久了，被辣锅熏疼了眼睛，拿纸不停抽鼻子。

“哥你什么时候这么能吃辣了？”

“开学后你也能，食堂教你做人。”

黄仁俊忙着下虾滑，娴熟的将虾肉分成等量丢进锅里。晶莹的球状物在热锅里翻滚，在高温下煮成肉色。钟辰乐只需要拿着筷子等，随后就会有涮好的食物送进碗里，一如他先前十几年的人生。

钟辰乐觉得一阵挫败，问道：

“后悔和我出来吗？”

“不后悔，怎么会后悔呢。”

黄仁俊给钟辰乐碗里夹了块涮好的肉。他回答时没什么语调变化，同他们平时对话那样平淡。他的脸藏在热气里，钟辰乐看不真切，这下他更难受了，却还是扯着嘴角打趣：

“和渽民哥在一起就不会这么无聊吧？”

火锅煮得久了，滚起浮沫。黄仁俊将火关小后拿勺子去撇。他忙得很，没眼力见的点头表示同意，接了一句：“但是伤肾。”

钟辰乐抿着嘴，捏起手边的餐巾纸，擦汗的功夫顺带擦了擦湿润的眼睛。

“其实我也可以。”

“你说什么？”

钟辰乐不再说话了，理所当然的接受了黄仁俊的服务，埋下头吃碗里逐渐堆起的食物。

他得感谢冷气并不足的店铺，好跟着将表情藏在白茫茫的雾气里。

吃火锅的那天晚上黄仁俊在日期交替前五分钟的时间点把钟辰乐弄醒。

并不是钟辰乐睡得早，而是在酒店日夜颠倒的作息让他睡到了那个时间。

房间里只开了一盏灯，暗黄色的光将整个房间染上朦胧暧昧的氛围。这让钟辰乐想到印度、巴西、日本……总之一切冒着粉红泡泡或是热气腾腾的电影。更要命的是黄仁俊跨坐在他身上，他们的脸贴得很近，钟辰乐能清楚的感受到对方带着温柔香气的呼吸。酒店提供的被子不算厚，黄仁俊毫无自觉的顶到了他的下体，如果他再动几下钟辰乐不能保证自己的某个器官能保持冷静。

钟辰乐以为他回心转意了，要在这个夜晚向弟弟告白其实黄仁俊爱的一直是钟辰乐。在期待的目光下，黄仁俊面无表情的脸终于有些动容，他将手机送到钟辰乐面前，向他宣布：

“我idol回归了！”

钟辰乐咬住下唇好将脱口而出的脏话咽回去。他不明白这些偶像组合为什么要在深夜发布mv，却还是窝火的和他一起看。

屏幕里的偶像时时刻刻发散着男性魅力，黄仁俊激动得在床上连打了几个滚。

黄仁俊喜欢一个叫엑소的偶像组合，甚至在初中时学过他们的舞。

“或许，在平行世界里，我也能成为idol。”

兴奋完了的黄仁俊疲惫的躺在钟辰乐怀里，开始展望并不存在的未来。

“那我要和你一起出道。”

“什么呀……”黄仁俊笑起来，清脆的笑声打破了沉闷。

“或许这里才是平行世界也说不定。”钟辰乐继续说。

黄仁俊看了钟辰乐一眼，露出一个古怪的神情。

“你在瞎说什么……”

钟辰乐又困了，眼皮开始打架。小拳头软趴趴的砸到肩头，他勉强睁眼，放低声音问怎么了。

“乐乐，明天去游戏展吧。”

钟辰乐清醒了，在看到屏幕上的票后知道了他说的是明天在这个城市举办的展子。

那个游戏展的票在七月里预售，现在要买只有向黄牛收。但黄仁俊拿的是两张电子票，也就不存在后者的可能了。

其实黄仁俊对游戏的兴趣远达不到去游戏展的地步。

钟辰乐不知道黄仁俊筹划这个旅行多久了，但可以肯定的是黄仁俊从一开始就只打算带一个人去的。

他喜欢打游戏，罗渽民也喜欢。

晕乎乎的大脑开始进行排列组合。三选二并不是道复杂的题，那么最坏的情况大概是黄仁俊让他和罗渽民一起去。

//

钟辰乐蹲在站牌下将被高温迅速同化的矿泉水瓶贴在头上。瓶身残留的水珠顺着他的脸颊滑落，同他富足的汗水混合到一起。身后是棵上了年头的梧桐树，筑巢的蝉蛹不知疲倦的鸣叫着，吵得人耳朵疼。公交车和出租车一辆接着一辆从面前开过，他整个人不耐烦起来。坐地铁也可以，他只想去个凉快的地方。

“大哥，你快点决定啊。”

“马上马上。”

从会场出来时天仍旧亮得刺眼，两人在酒店呆够了都不想直接回去，黄仁俊拿着手机站在拼命搜索，好找到让他们消磨剩下时间的地点。

“距离这边三站路的地方有个酒博物馆，营业时间很长。”

“是酒吧吗？”

“不是吧，未成年可进。”

是打着博物馆名头的酒吧，钟辰乐看了花里胡哨的店面图后笃定。

“来都来了。”

黄仁俊一下子勾上钟辰乐的肩膀说了句中国式客套话，伸手拦了辆出租。

黄仁俊拿着他的学生证和钟辰乐代表未成年的身份证买了两张学生票，买完惊喜的举着票告诉钟辰乐真的可以喝到很多酒。

钟辰乐朝天翻了个白眼，无视了他智障般的发言，不情不愿的跟着走。低沉的心情直到喝下第一杯低度酒精饮料结束，钟辰乐小口的品着酒，珍惜来之不易的甘露。他也想去多续几次杯，但被黄仁俊阻止了。

“你还有四个月才成年。”

黄仁俊惬意的端着酒杯，端着成年人的架子教育他。

纵酒夜晚的结尾，黄仁俊吊在钟辰乐身上歪歪斜斜的回酒店。

未成年的身份在这时候被无限放大，钟辰乐对着倒在床上一动不动的人手无足措，于是敌人也成了朋友。

钟辰乐打电话给罗渽民。他拿的是黄仁俊的手机，铃声没响几下就被接通了。黏糊糊的撒娇被他迅速打断。

“仁俊喝醉了。”

对面整个歇气了，传来一声有气无力的“嗯”。

“所以怎么办？”

入耳的却是一声轻笑。钟辰乐有些生气，吼了一句。

无奈的叹气之后罗渽民问他黄仁俊喝到什么程度了，钟辰乐按住恼火仔细地向他描述。不长不短的沉默后，对方问道：

“你想听真实的做法还是虚假的？”

“当然是真的了，这怎么假？”

“准备好安全套和润滑液，就在他行李箱的夹层里，把他脱光，从接吻开始。喝醉了的仁俊很乖，还会配合你……”

钟辰乐果断的按下挂断键。

黄仁俊喝醉后的确很乖，像只初生的奶狗，让他做什么都会做。钟辰乐带着他进了洗手间，磕磕绊绊的洗了个简单的澡，将人丢到床上去。

钟辰乐整个人湿透了，累得不行，黄仁俊却清清爽爽的躺着，嘴里还说着奇怪的梦话。

他凑过去，黄仁俊殷红的嘴唇嘟起，像是在索吻。

钟辰乐忍不住吻了上去。

黄仁俊配合的接受了青涩的吻，甚至更深入的纠缠起来。

钟辰乐呛住了，人生第一次的接吻中断，黄仁俊惊愕地望着他，钟辰乐知道全完了。但黄仁俊只是清醒了那一秒，随后搂住他兴奋的叫喊着：

“哦，乐乐，我可爱的乐乐！”

黄仁俊真的像只奶狗一样窝在钟辰乐怀里，紧紧抱住他，一下下蹭着他的胸膛。

钟辰乐挣脱开他连滚带爬地逃到另一张床上去。黄仁俊并不恼，一阵撒泼后又陷入昏睡。他把被子全踢开了，露出光洁纤细的大腿。

不是钟辰乐故意不给他穿，他是没找到这人的睡裤在哪儿。上衣也在蹭弄下上滑，显露出略有肉感的肚皮。

这样睡会着凉，钟辰乐想过去给他盖好被子，整个人又定住动弹不了。

他太想做罗渽民对黄仁俊做的事了。

钟辰乐褪下裤子，鼓胀的性器迫不及待的弹出。他握住勃起的柱状物，对着黄仁俊半裸的身体自慰。

他不是没自渎过。曾经他对着脑海里模糊的人影都能射出来，然而现在黄仁俊几乎裸着躺在他面前，欲望却怎样都不能得到纾解。

钟辰乐回到黄仁俊的床上，将人翻过身去，合拢他的腿，跨坐下去。他有那么一瞬间觉得这是个熟悉的动作，比如在那个偶像组合回归的夜晚，黄仁俊也是这样压着他的。

他犹豫了一下，随后挤进大腿缝隙里抽动起来。

黄仁俊不舒服的嘤咛一声，身体扭动着试图甩掉这个在他身上蹭弄的硬物。但钟辰乐红了眼，死死将人按住。

钟辰乐想插进哥哥柔软的屁股里，拿自己的东西填满他的身体。他的仁俊哥一定不会生气，善良的接受他的任性。

梦想经历了现实的鞭打重又变回想象，反而更加清晰。钟辰乐射在了黄仁俊两腿间，精液一半落到床单上，一半挂在了腿上。乳白的液体顺着躯干滑落，归宿还是白色的床单。

纯洁的代表人此刻躺在洁净的白里，消解着一切罪恶。

钟辰乐知道其实他和罗渽民并没有什么区别。

清理完犯罪现场后，钟辰乐去翻了黄仁俊的行李箱。他存着最后一点善意，想找到这人的睡裤。手摸到第二个夹层时他碰到什么东西，他将它们拿出来。

现在，安全套和润滑液都在他的手上了。

//

黄仁俊醒来时已经是第二天傍晚了，那时钟辰乐正泡在浴缸里思考对哥哥产生不伦的情感是否能够上天堂这个问题，对方推门进来吓了他一跳，下意识的护住自己的胸，最后在嘲笑中讪讪的松开自己。

黄仁俊当着他的面将自己脱光，钟辰乐不敢看他，避开目光。随后光溜溜的身体也坐进浴缸里。

浴缸不算大，钟辰乐曲着的腿还是免不了同黄仁俊的身体碰到一起。

水里放了从家里带出来的泡澡剂，充满了乳白色的气泡。黄仁俊纤细的身体藏在泡泡后面，颇有欲羞欢迎的意味。

“你还想对我做没做完的事吗？”

钟辰乐不懂他说的话。

黄仁俊半张脸埋在水下。但从眼睛弯曲的程度看，他是在笑的。

钟辰乐反应过来，脸腾得红了起来。不过好在可以归咎于过高的水温。他也学着对方的样子把半边脸埋在水里，微微点头。

“你妈妈会杀了我吧。”

黄仁俊从水里出来，叹息一声。

钟辰乐并不觉得这句话有意义，不管他们身上有没有流淌相同的血液，如果他们俩发展成情侣关系，他妈妈都会杀了他，然后再杀了自己。所以他对于黄仁俊选择了罗渽民而不是他并不能理解。

总归是要下地狱的。

钟辰乐还没反应过来黄仁俊已经朝他扑过来了，握住他藏在水下悄悄硬挺的性器。

未成年人不可以饮酒，但可以做爱。这是黄仁俊的逻辑。

钟辰乐顺利的进入他的身体。他们在水的阻力下和打滑的浴缸里艰难的做爱。

黄仁俊说他和罗渽民第一次做是在宿舍，坚硬的床板上，一米二的宽度。

大概男人和男人之间的爱总是艰难的。或者说爱本来就很难。

激烈的动作下浴缸里的水溅出，他们仿佛在起伏的海面上。

热水将黄仁俊本就柔弱的身体泡得更加绵软，像颗入水就化的棉花糖。钟辰乐手放在他腰间，不忍心用力。黄仁俊艰难的撑着浴缸边缘，脸在水汽蒸腾下持续发烫，红润的嘴唇微张，溢出破碎的呻吟。钟辰乐低头去亲吻，这次没有上一次的狼狈。不到半分钟的接吻教学他一直回味，并在十二个小时后得到实践。唇舌追逐着，同他们纠缠的身体一样。

“乐乐，抱我。”

钟辰乐照做了，收紧手臂将人圈进怀里。

释放时黄仁俊眼神涣散的盯着他，大口的喘息着。钟辰乐喜欢他这幅情动的模样。让哥哥喊出来的人是他，让哥哥舒服的人也是他。

钟辰乐将人从水里捞出来，湿漉漉的就丢到床上去。他说要去拿安全套，转身前小指被拉住，沾满水的鞋底打滑，他一下子扑到黄仁俊身上。

“别戴了，进来吧。”

他的哥哥说得急切，反而像是在撒娇。

钟辰乐再次将阴茎塞进黄仁俊的身体。松软的穴口就着残留的精液轻松的吞下他的东西，紧致的触感让他忍不住迅速抽动起来。

他看到黄仁俊勃起的性器，“哥还没射吧。”他将手环在上面，慢慢揉动。

双重快感刺激得黄仁俊一阵惊呼，手胡乱的想将钟辰乐的手拿开。对方的脸背着光，他看不清表情，但一定不是什么善良的神情。他被弄得想哭，前端毫无悬念的射出浊液，全部落在钟辰乐的小腹上，他羞耻的拿手臂盖住眼睛。

黄仁俊听到钟辰乐一直在喊他的名字，再次射精时喊了一声哥哥。他喊得很轻，如果不是紧贴着黄仁俊也许就不会听到。他感受到压在他身上的人开始颤抖，他轻拍钟辰乐的后背安抚，通红的眼眶重新蓄积泪水。

昏黄的灯光没能让房间回温到老电影里的旖旎，这里凝固得宛如又一个凶杀现场。空调持续运作着，发热在低温的空间退散，黄仁俊只觉得冷。走廊似乎有人经过，吵闹了一阵又恢复平静。耳边钟辰乐还在哭泣，平行世界的故事已然到达高潮，但事实上从说要去旅行那刻起就注定了他们会陷入无可奈何的背德关系。

//

旅行还在继续，只不过在晚间多了一项事务。开了荤的钟辰乐毫不节制的挥霍着安全套，这让他不得不在每天回酒店前去超市买足。

酒店提供的海滩人不太多，毕竟不是任何人都想在天最热的时候在大太阳下玩耍。

他们沿着海滩一路向前，太阳很热，沙子很烫，黄仁俊一开始还想光脚走，很快就受不了重新穿上。

到达一处僻静地黄仁俊突发奇想要下水玩，钟辰乐不肯，站在伞下看黄仁俊一遍遍向海里冲。海风带着腥咸的气味钻进鼻子里，那不是什么好闻的味道。

穿着碎花连衣裙的女孩遮挡了他观察的视线，问他能不能把帮她拍照。钟辰乐接过相机，果断的取景，眼睛却时不时朝海里望去。

“我早上在餐厅见过你们。”

“真巧呢。”钟辰乐敷衍的回答将相机还回去。

“那个男生和你好像情侣。”

那女孩眨巴着眼睛，嘴角浮起诡异的笑容。

钟辰乐也笑了，如果真的是那样就太好了。

“不，他是我哥哥。”

开心完后他这么回答，将夜晚纠缠的关系撇得一干二净

黄仁俊越走越远，直到大半个身子都淹没在水里了还在继续向深处走去，不愿回头。

可黄仁俊并不会游泳。

钟辰乐草草告别了女孩，飞奔着冲进水里，将人拉住。两人拥抱着，身体在浪潮下起伏，像极了那天在浴缸里的沉沦。

钟辰乐捧起黄仁俊的脸。不知是不是海水进了眼，整个眼睛充满血丝。他脸色苍白，满是恐惧过后的惊魂未定。

黄仁俊痴痴的盯着他看，仿佛最后一面那样悲情。最终泪水流下和海水混合在一起，他在钟辰乐嘴角留下一个转瞬即逝的亲吻，随后像个濒死的人那样紧紧拥住他。

“我就知道乐乐会来救我的。”

钟辰乐托着黄仁俊在水里漂了很久，久到他真的以为他们要死在这片海域。后来救生员吹着哨子朝他们扑过来。黄仁俊上岸后就恢复了状态，仿佛半小时前想寻死的人不是他。他朝钟辰乐眨了眨眼，说谁先跑回去谁先洗澡。

钟辰乐看着一溜烟跑远的人，摸了摸口袋里的房卡，想着其实还有第三种可能。

钟辰乐从浴室出来时黄仁俊正站在窗前发呆。他拿起桌上的头戴式耳机接上蓝牙，随后轻手轻脚的走到黄仁俊身后戴到他头上了。

“Reality？”

黄仁俊问道。

“我只是觉得这时候适合做这件事。”钟辰乐这么回答他。

黄仁俊反而羞涩起来。

这份纯粹的羞涩在说荤话时不会出现，在做爱时不会出现，却在模仿爱情电影时出现了。这让钟辰乐觉得他们依旧纯情得同小时候那样。

黄仁俊双臂环上钟辰乐的脖子，跟随节奏带钟辰乐跳舞。钟辰乐听不到声音，只是跟着摇晃身体。于是黄仁俊好心的哼出声来。

他们的身影倒影在玻璃上，紧贴的身体像是难分难舍的情侣那样。透过玻璃，屋外是满是五彩霓虹灯的建筑群。

在这个炎热夏天的末尾，静默的房间与轻柔的哼唱，他们在城市上空起舞，沉醉得仿佛在云端。

钟辰乐靠在黄仁俊肩头，病态的迷恋这种关系，只希望这是支永不完结的舞。

回到现实的那刻他感到心脏被撕扯了一下。

黄仁俊松开他笑着摘下耳机，“乐乐，下一首好吵。”，随后蹦跳着跑到床上。

温情只有四分四十八秒，他们又将回归迷乱。

黄仁俊脚趾顺着他的膝盖上滑，勾住他的内裤边将人带到面前。

“哥，你真磨人。”

钟辰乐顺从的靠近，打开新买的安全套。

“乐乐，总有一天你会后悔的。”黄仁俊嘴上这么说着，手却仍旧不老实的四处点火。“但不管怎样你都会记得，成年的四个月前，你和哥哥在各个地方的酒店里做爱。”他又转了话锋。

也会记得在房间里跳舞。钟辰乐想。

“有什么困难了就来找哥，哥罩着你！”

情事过后黄仁俊反而精神了，痛快的和钟辰乐放话。

他们的学校其实在同一个城市，如果不嫌烦的话可以坐一号线在车站中转三号线坐三站到达他的学校。车程是四十三分钟，两集新番的时间，这远不能让钟辰乐补完他的列表。

黄仁俊的手在他身上游走，皮肤暴露在空气里，空调吹得他发抖。黄仁俊强硬的按住他，嘴里嘟哝着什么。

他纤细的手指轻盈得像是在延续刚才那支舞，从脖子一路行走到肚皮，嘴里絮絮叨叨的说着地铁站的名字：朝天门，云锦路，永乐湖……

钟辰乐在心里和他一起念早就烂熟于心的站名。

香兰路，秦楼，板仓园，小南里……

最后到达的是，黄仁俊。

//

明明是钟辰乐报道，可黄仁俊却兴奋的像是自己开学。出食堂后他们被一阵骚动吸引，有人朝他们走来。现在，黄仁俊那个恼人的男朋友站到他们面前。

两周前钟辰乐费尽心思甩掉他，但他失算了，这场旅行的终点是大学。

黄仁俊见到罗渽民后给了他一个大大的拥抱，之后罗渽民开开心心地将行李从车上搬下来。

罗渽民的粉发在半个月不见后变成了耀眼的蓝，这会让他在这个陌生的大学留下传奇却不会有任何后续。

忙完了的罗渽民走到钟辰乐面前，问他年糕好吃吗？

钟辰乐不懂，满脸迷茫的看着他，下意识的说了一句好吃。

罗渽民收敛了笑容，用三白眼盯了他很久，随后祝他大学生活愉快。

“这里是旅行的最后一站了。”

黄仁俊站在宿舍门口向他宣布。

“所以？”

“乐乐，从小到大你都黏着我，以至于没有太多朋友。你得见更多的人不是吗？你看你身后，那个只挑染了刘海的小子，你的新室友。虽然一开始会困难，但去认识他吧。”

黄仁俊讲得真挚，又像是在乞求。

钟辰乐照做了，不管黄仁俊叫他做什么他都会接受。他走到那个家伙面前，伸出手自我介绍。高个男孩无视了他礼貌的手，捏着逗号刘海，懒懒地说自己叫“Peter Park”。

“你也可以叫我Andy。”他用手指顺着发丝的弧度打圈，好让它们更卷些。

钟辰乐扫了一眼他床上的姓名牌，说道：“你好啊，朴志晟。”

叫朴志晟的男孩一下子慌张了，之前的bking感荡然无存，快速抓住他的手，结结巴巴地解释那个帅气英文名对他的意义。

对方小心翼翼地样子把钟辰乐逗笑了，他轻轻晃了晃紧握的手，像黄仁俊安慰自己那样温柔小心。不过很快他就笑不出来了。

越过朴志晟染得乱七八糟的刘海，钟辰乐看到黄仁俊和罗渽民站在阳台上，从罗渽民侧脸勾起的嘴角看，他们在聊些开心的事。在这一刻他希望自己是拥有蓝色头发的罗渽民。

他没意识到自己逐渐捏紧了朴志晟的手，也全然没听见对方吃痛的呼喊。

这场背德旅行的终末，一切不了了之。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上灵感来源澡堂子物料，想着搞搞line如果去旅行。但是不知道为什么又跑偏了，变成骨科爱情故事了。这可能是画风最奇怪的搞文了。


End file.
